It is known in vehicle seat belt systems to employ a continuous loop of belt having a junction ring slidable therealong to adjust the relative restraint lengths of the lap and shoulder belt portions. It is also known to provide a retractor mounting the shoulder belt end of the continuous loop belt and to provide a tension relieving device within the shoulder belt retractor so that the shoulder belt can be held against rewinding at a certain slacked length to enhance occupant comfort.
It would be desirable in such an occupant restraint system to provide a junction ring assembly which would function to prevent the transference of this slack from the shoulder belt into the lap belt. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a junction ring assembly which would free the continuous loop belt for passage through the junction ring upon the onset of an occupant restraint load to permit adjustment of the relative restraint lengths of the lap and shoulder belts to obtain optimum occupant restraint effectiveness.